


Мой папа (сочинение Мэтью Скотта-младшего)

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [17]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сын лейтенанта Скотта пишет в школе сочинение "Мой папа".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой папа (сочинение Мэтью Скотта-младшего)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest по заявке "AU, в которой Мэтт-младший побывал в гостях на "Судьбе"".

Мой папа - военный. Его зовут Мэттью, как меня.  
Он служит на большом корабле. Только он не моряк, он пилот.  
Он не может часто к нам приезжать. Он нас навещает, но редко. Мы с ним играем в баскетбол, ходим в кино.  
  
Один раз я побывал у него на корабле. Там очень интересно. Мне даже разрешили зайти на мостик и посмотреть на всё, только ничего не трогать.   
Ещё я был в столовой и пробовал настоящую военную еду. Мне понравилось. Лучше, чем мама готовит.  
Сержант Грир, он папин друг, разрешил мне подержать настоящий автомат. Незаряженный. Потом папа показал мне, на чём он летает. И даже дал порулить, только понарошку. И я говорил по настоящей рации, с сержантом Гриром, и с мисс Йохансен, она врач.  
  
Ещё я видел полковника мистера Янга. Он спросил, кем я хочу быть. Я сказал, хочу водить большой междугородный автобус, я всё про них знаю. Или буду спасателем. Я ещё не решил.  
  
А потом надо было возвращаться домой.  
  
Папа улетает, далеко, на три года. Он не будет приезжать, даже редко. Я не хотел, чтобы он улетал, но он сказал - так надо, и ничего не поделаешь. И что он обязательно вернётся, как только сможет.   
Я буду здорово по нему скучать.


End file.
